


Forgotten Love

by Uke08



Category: Actor RPF, James McAvoy - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scottish Actor RPF, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Immortal!James McAvoy, Original Female Character - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uke08/pseuds/Uke08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never have I ever once thought that true love could last forever. I have always thought of it being an 'in the moment' thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 **

Never have I ever once thought that true love could last forever. I have always thought of it being a in the moment thing. That is until I met this man named James McAvoy.

Handsome he was. He had these beautiful blue eyes. I knew he was in love the day I met him. His eyes showed it. To who he was in love with was beyond my knowledge.

This man could have had anything he wanted, yet he chose to waste his time away with me.

When I met this man, he was in a library scanning through the new romance section of the store. I was next to him, minding my own business. However, none of these books interested me. All this talk about vampires and werewolves, it made me numb to the feeling of romance.

“My dear, you look to be troubled. Can you as well not find anything?” His voice was gentle and English.

I turned to face him and responded back. “I miss reading stories that had real romance. Where there’s this man who would give up his name just to be with a poor woman. Back when there were dances and gatherings, rather than clubs and bars.” I shrugged my shoulders. “Maybe I am too picky.”

“Follow me, my dear.” He said as he held out his hand, like how men used to do back in the day.

I felt drawn to his hand, like my body needed to touch him. Hesitantly, I took his hand and he guided me to a table and sat down. I sat next to him and watched as he went through his leather bag. He took out a book and handed it to me.

“This is one of my favorite books.” He said and I took it from him.

As I examined the book, I noticed how old it looked. The seams of the book were holding together so carefully. A gust of wind would make this book turn into dust.

“It’s so old.” I said to him. “How are you able to turn the pages without tearing a page or two out?"

“Practice, my dear.” He answered.

I looked at the title of the book, reading it aloud. “Sounds of my Heart?”

“It’s…cheesy for a title, I know. But isn’t there a saying, don’t judge a book by its cover?” His words made me look up at him with a small smile.

“I’ve heard worse for a title.” I put the book down on the dark woodened table. “So, are you expecting me to read this whole book right now?”

“Of course not. How about this, we meet one another once a week here at the library? You could tell me your thoughts on it. Good or bad.” He stood up from the chair he sat in. “Unless you have other plans.”

I stood up as well, taking the book in my arm. “I’m a hermit. The only reason why I’m out of my room today is because my mother is having a get together with her friends at home. I don’t want to be stuck in a room filled with almost middle aged women swooning over men or other things.” I shuddered at the thought. “Do you have a phone? I could text you or call you to let you know when.”

He took out his phone and wiggled it between his thumb and fingers, silently telling me he has a cell phone. “Who doesn’t these days?” A small smirk formed on his lips. He had some nice lips.

I gave him my number and in return he gave me his. I thanked him for the book that I borrowed from him.

“By the way, my name is Kayla Locke.” I said and held out my hand for a handshake.

He took my hand into his warm and strong hands. As he spoke, he guided my hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it. “My name is James McAvoy.” His lips met my knuckles and a chill went down my spine. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Locke.”

In my room, I laid on my bed. I was on my stomach in my bright pink pajama shorts and my dark grey racer back tank top. My feet swung in the air while I read the first chapter of his book.

_How could one love so much and in return be loved as so? My life has been hell and heaven. Love has found my heart, broken it, repaired it, destroyed it, and healed it. Over and over again, I continued with this agony, this emotion we call love._

_Why do I go on? You see, my love and I cannot be separated for long until we find one another again. One cannot live without the other._

_Until one day death took my beloved away. I blamed myself for it. How could I not when I was the cause of her death?_

_It was back in the year of 1774. I was a young man, the age of twenty two. My father, William Thorne, was the owner of a few mines. I was to inherit these said mines and marry into a wealthy family. My mother and father introduced me to many women, who I had no interest in at all._

_My mother, Victoria Thorne, forced me to attend to this gathering. I say forced because I had no desire to go. She told me how I was to find a woman there, court her, and then marry her. My mother had some women picked out already for me. It’s not that they weren’t beautiful or amazing; I just wanted to find a woman on my own._

_I was sitting down at a card table. It had been the third game the two gentlemen and I have played. That’s when she walked in the room._

_I remember like it happened just moments ago. To me she was breathtakingly beautiful. Her eyes, a light shade of blue that reminded one of the skies, were beautiful._

_“Excuse me, gentlemen. I must take my leave.” I said as I stood up from the card table, bowing a bit before I made my way to this mysterious woman._

_The smell of flowers filled my nose when I finally caught up to her. My skin lightly trailed against the back of her pale flesh._

_“Excuse me, Miss.” She turned around and finally our eyes met. “Apologies, my name is Lucian Thorne.” I bowed to her and she curtsied._

_“My name is Viola Blackwell.” Her voice, so soft yet powerful._

_“Ah, a Blackwell. My father goes to your family’s bank.” I brought my arm out for her to hold on to._

_Her gentle arm wrapped around my own. It was like something I have never experienced. Whatever this woman was doing to me, I did not want it to cease._

_“Doesn’t everyone bank with my family’s business?” She asked to reply to me._

_I raised my eyebrows and lowered them as I spoke. “True, your family’s bank is one of the most trusted banks in this town. Even in other towns, people choose to bank there.”_

_“Our motto is to always make a customer happy. Family always comes first and we treat our customers like family.” Her thumb absently trailed over a small bit of my arm._

_“Family is the most important thing, right next to love.”_

_“To me, love and family are one of the same. You love your family, so why not consider the one you love as family too? You love friends and they can be seen as sisters or brothers.” I saw a smile appear on her face and she turned to look at me. “Are we going to stand in the doorway all night, Mister Throne?”_

_I could feel my confidence crack a small bit. “Sorry, my dear. I was so involved into our conversation that I lost the movement of my legs.”_

_Her laugh was like beautiful bells. Have I already fallen for this woman? Impossible._

“Kayla, it’s late. You have an early day tomorrow. Remember?” My mother said when she opened up my bedroom door.

It broke me out of my trance. This book worked its way into my mind, like I was watching a faint memory.

“Sorry, Mom.” I apologized. “I’ll go to sleep now.”

She kissed my forehead goodnight and I tucked myself into bed. Before I fell asleep, I sent James a text.

**Kayla [11:39pm]:** _The book is amazing so far. Too bad I am unable to continue to read it tonight. I have an early day tomorrow. I hope I didn’t wake you with my text. Anyways, have a goodnight._

I turned my phone over so I wouldn’t be interrupted by my screen turning on. I rolled over and closed my eyes. In order for me to fall asleep I have to imagine something. So, I imagined I was that woman. I imagined myself as Viola Blackwell. Finally my thoughts drifted and I fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Please let me know what you think. I’m trying something new and I’m a little scared.**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

I woke up to my alarm going off. I grunted and reached for my phone in order to turn off the alarm. When I touched my phone, I accidentally hit it off the nightstand.

I sighed deeply and crawled my way to the edge of the bed. Reaching down, I grabbed my phone and turned off my alarm.

I opened one eye and peeked at my phone. I had two text messages from James.

**James [11:43pm]:** _You did not wake me up. Also I am happy to hear you are enjoying the book so far. I pray you read more tomorrow night. Goodnight, Darling._

**James [6:52am]:** _Good morning. I hope you have a wonderful day with whatever it is you have to get up early for. Judging by your character, I take it you do not wake up early often. Anyways, I hope to speak with you again. I enjoyed your company._

**Kayla [7:02am]:** _My eyes burn… :(_

**James [7:05]:** _I’m sorry to hear that. Should I get some aloe vera? :P_

**Kayla [7:05am]:** _OMG no!_

**Kayla [7:05am]:** _I’d rather deal with the waking up dead feeling. XD_

**James 7:06am]:** _What is it you have to do today, if you don’t mind me asking._

**Kayla [7:07am]:** _I have a job interview. A couple days ago I applied to work at the library._

**James [7:10am]:** _That’s great! You love to read. It would be perfect for you, Darling._

**Kayla [7:11am]:** _What do you do, James? :)_

**Kayla [7:11am]:** _And yeah…we should hang out after my interview. If you’re not busy._

**James [7:12am]:** _I am a therapist._

**James [7:12am]:** _I am free after 1pm._

**Kayla [7:13am]:** _That’s amazing, James! I have never known a therapist before._

**James [7:13am]:** _:) Thanks, Love._

Again with the names.

**Kayla [7:15am]:** _You like to call me names, don’t you?_

**James [7:15am]:** _I apologize. I guess it is a bad habit of mine._

**Kayla [7:19am]:** _You’re not from America, are you?_

**James [7:22am]:** _No I am not._

**Kayla [7:23am]:** _Oh shit! You are distracting me. We’ll talk more later. I’m running late! :(_

I turned the screen on my cell phone off and got ready for my interview. The outfit I wore was a nicely fitted maroon short sleeved shirt that was tucked in a floral printed skirt. The skirt stopped just above my knees. My flats were a light brown color with the same colored shoe lace. I brought my light brown purse and a cream colored cardigan, in case it was chilly. Normally I am not one for skirts, but I wanted to look nice.

I came out of the office room of the library, exhausted and relieved. They accepted me and now I have a job. I start next week.

I took out my phone and saw the time. It was nine forty-three in the morning. I noticed I had a text from James, so I read it.

**James [7:25am]:** _I wish you the best of luck. Please let me know how it goes. Unfortunately I will not be able to meet you after your interview since I am not free until after 1pm. Please, accept my apology. I’ll make it up to you. :)_

**Kayla [9:45am]:** _Sorry if I’m interrupting something. I am texting you to let you know I am done with my interview. I’ll tell you if I got the job or not when we meet up. And good!!! You better make it up to me! :) This gives me a chance to go home and change clothes._

**James [9:46am]:** _I’m sorry, but can you stay in those clothes? I am interested in seeing what you wore for your interview._

**Kayla [9:48am]:** _Only if you wear nice clothes too._

**James [9:50am]:** _Trust me, I only wear nice clothing. What type of clothing should I wear?_

**Kayla [9:51am** _]: Black pants and a whatever colored buttoned up shirt would be nice. (I like it when men wear their sleeves up to their elbows, showing off forearms.)_

**James [9:53am]:** _I have the outfit in mind now. Please, excuse me. I have an appointment. Enjoy your day; maybe rest your burning eyes? :P_

**Kayla [9:54am]:** _They aren’t burning anymore, just tired. I’ll think of something. Maybe read more of the book you offered me._

I didn’t receive a text from him. That was my hint that he was busy.

I walked over to a table and chair, sat down and pulled out the book he gave me from my bag. I pushed my hair to one side and over my shoulder. I liked to read with my hair over my left shoulder, weird I know.

I was so drawn into the book. Everything felt so familiar and strange in a way. I felt like I belonged in the story.

My phone went off and it snapped me out of my book. I unlocked my phone and saw James texted me.

**James [12:03pm]:** _My next appointment is not able to make it today. I am happy to inform you that I am free. Would you like to see me now?_

Shit. I have been reading the book for hours now.

**Kayla [12:04pm]:** _Yes. So, I maaaaybe am might possibly I don’t know….*sigh* I’m still at the library._

**James [12:05pm]:** _Oh, Darling…I’ll be right there. :)_

**Kayla [12:06pm]:** _I can feel your judgment through the text message. :P_

**James [12:08pm]:** _I’m not judging at all! Okay, just a little bit. :) I’m just now leaving, so I’ll be there in about ten minutes. I don’t text and drive, so I’ll see you soon._

**Kayla [12:09pm]:** _Okay, drive safe please! I’d hate to hear that you died or got into an accident before our date. :P_

**James [12:10pm]:** _You don’t have to worry about me dying. :) I promise you that much._

About ten minutes later James texted me saying he was here. I grabbed my bag and the book, putting it into my bag, and walked out of the library.

I spotted him by his car. He was leaning on the passenger side door and was on his cell phone. He wore a navy blue buttoned up shirt, dark grey pants, and black shoes. Of course he had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I rolled my eyes. I didn’t actually think he was going to do it.

He looked up when he sensed I was walking over to him. He smiled a, very sexy, toothy smile. I watched as his eyes glanced over my outfit and he gave me a slight nod in approval.

“You can dress well for someone who likes to be a hermit.” He teased and stopped leaning against his car.

“I’ll take that as a compliment, thank you.” I thanked and spun around for him to see all of me.

“You look very dazzling, my dear.” James opened the door to his car for me. “Where shall we go?”

Crap, I didn’t think of somewhere to actually go. “Um, anywhere is fine!” My voice sounded more nervous than what I wanted it to be.

I climbed in and he shut the door. Sliding into the driver’s side, he turned on his car and responded to me.

“Well, first I’m hungry.” I admitted, feeling the emptiness of my belly.

“I have a friend who owns a very nice restaurant. We can go there if you would like to?” He suggested.

I nodded and placed my purse down by my feet. “Do you enjoy being a therapist?” I asked when he started to drive.

“I do. Although, there are times when it’s hard for me to do what I do.”

“Why’s that?” I asked, interested in the conversation.

“Some of my patients have relationship problems. Those are the type of conversations that are hard for me to talk about. I’ve known my fair share in romance and tragedy. When they speak about their romance, I can’t help but think about my own.” He flicked his turning signal.

“Are you having problems with a girlfriend or wife?” I asked and then paused for a moment. “Or boyfriend?”

James laughed at my last question and I couldn’t help but blush. “Darling, I am single and one hundred percent heterosexual. Although, I have had some fun with a man before, but that was a taste I didn’t like.”

Whoa. “I see.” I felt more blood rush to my cheeks.

“Don’t be embarrassed.” James said in a soft tone, putting a free hand on my knee. “Now, it’s my turn to ask a question.”

“Proceed.” I said with my “queen” voice.

I saw him try to hide a smile. “Now that you know of my past, may I ask about yours? You do not have to answer me.”

“It’s only fair.” I said with a shrug. “I’m a virgin, but I have kissed both genders. I don’t think I’m into women, but I do find them attractive?” I furrowed my eyebrows. “I don’t want to say I’m bisexual, but I know I do like men.”

James patted my leg and then put his hand back on the steering wheel. “Would you mind if I asked another?”

“No, go ahead.”

“Why haven’t you tried to have that experience?” He asked, not in a demanding tone.

“I don’t know, honestly. I just haven’t felt that connection yet.” I waved my hands in front of my body. “Don’t get me wrong. There are some celebrities that I would right away.” I paused for a moment. “How many people have you been with?”

“Two. Not at one time. I’ve only had oral sex with a man but I have only made love with a woman.” When he stopped at a red light he looked over at me. “I know that this is random, but…you’re eyes are very beautiful right now. The way they are staring at me make me wish it was only me you look at ever.”

I felt my heart try to beat its way out of my chest. Unknowingly, I put my hand over my heart.

“Thank you.” I replied sheepishly.

What is it with this man? I feel like I know him, but I just met him yesterday.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed my update! :) Let me know what you think please. I would like to know if I should continue this or not.**


End file.
